fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Arjuna (Alter)
This article is for Arjuna (Alter). For 5 , see Arjuna. , |voicea = Shimazaki Nobunaga |illus = pako |class = Berserker |atk = 1,803/11,669 |hp = 2,029/13,837 |gatk = 12,773 |ghp = 15,159 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QABBB |mlevel = 90 |id = 247 |attribute = Sky |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 35.7% |starabsorption = 9 |stargeneration = 5.1% |npchargeatk = 0.98% |npchargedef = 5% |growthc = Reverse S |traits= Divine, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good & Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. |img2 = divinity |name2 = Divinity |rank2 = EX |effect2 = Increases own damage by 250. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Grants self Invincibility for 3 attacks. Increases own NP Damage by 30%. }} Biography English text was translated by Konchew. Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is the first servant to have the Good & Evil Alignment. Special damage and special buffs from both Good and Evil requirements work on him. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Sesshōin Kiara and Sitonai. *His first Arts Card attack features Kalki's Devadatta (white horse). Images Saint Graphs= Arjuna (Alter)1.png|Stage 1 Arjuna (Alter)2.png|Stage 2 Arjuna (Alter)3.png|Stage 3 Arjuna (Alter)4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S247Icon.png|Stage 1 ArjunaAlterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArjunaAlterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArjunaAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S247_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S247_status_servant_2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S247_status_servant_3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Arjuna Alter Sprite 1.png|Sprite 1 Arjuna Alter Sprite 2.png|Sprite 2 Arjuna Alter Sprite 3.png|Sprite 3 S247_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S247_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S247_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Arjuna Alter NP Sprite 1.png|NP Illustration (Stage 1) Arjuna Alter NP Sprite 2.png|NP Illustration (Stage 2) Arjuna Alter NP Sprite 3.png|NP Illustration (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Arjuna Alter 1.png|Stage 1 Arjuna_Alter_2.png|Stage 2 Arjuna Alter 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1043.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Arjuna CE1092.png|Poolside Bar CE1163.png|An Ordinary Miraculous Stone (Valentine CE) |-| Others= ArjunaAlter_Karna_Epic_Battle.png|Arjuna (Alter) vs Super Karna (Yuga Kshetra Story) ArjunaAlterIll01.jpg|Illustration by Pako ArjunaAlterFestiveWearIll01.jpg|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear Illustration by Pako ArjunaAlterIll02.jpg|Illustration by Pako Category:Indian Servants Category:Alter Servants Category:Divine Category:Yuga Kshetra